


"One chance."

by wishfulwriter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: I just wish she could smile like that when it’s just the two of us.





	1. Chapter 1

Jolyon's pov

“I’m sorry Jo, I just can’t.” She mumbles as she stares at her shoes. I have once again asked her out on a date, and she has once again rejected me. We’ve known each other for quite some time now and we have been hanging out a lot, but there was never a label on it and there were always more people around. We get along really well and I was hoping we could take it further.  
“Why not?” I ask. “Did I do something? Do you not like me at all?”  
“No, I do like you. I just-“ She pauses and takes a deep breath before she continues. “I just don’t want to date anyone.”  
“Why?” I ask and when she shakes her head I continue. “You can tell me y/n.” I promise her as I reach forward to take her hand, but she flinches and takes a step back.  
“Please don’t.” She whispers and I can see tears forming in her eyes as she glances around the street.  
“I won’t.” I tell her. “If you don’t want me to; I won’t.” I say as I move my hand back.  
She takes a deep breath and I can see her blinking back the tears. “I’m sorry.” She breaths out. “I just don’t do relationships Jolyon.”  
I’m about to respond when our friends exit the store they were in and join us again. I see y/n relax as she goes up in the group and I can’t help but smile when I see her laugh at something one of our friends says. I just wish she could smile like that when it’s just the two of us.

“You’re staring.” Kevin brings me out of my daze.  
I reluctantly tear my eyes away from y/n to face him. “I just don’t understand why she won’t give me a chance.” I sigh.  
“After everything she’s been through I wouldn’t give anyone a chance.” He says before he takes a sip of his drink.  
“What do you mean?” I furrow my eyebrows. I met y/n because she’s a good friend of Kevin so inevitably he knows more about her than I do.  
Kevin glances at y/n before turning back to me. “I’m telling you this in confidence.” He raises his eyebrows and points a warning finger at me, I nod for him to continue. “Her ex-boyfriend abused her. It became so bad that she had to spend days in the hospital. It took her ages to be okay with me hugging her again, so that’s why she doesn’t like it when people get too close. She also pretty much swore of dating, because she’s scared that the next guy will do the same thing.” He explains.  
“That’s terrible.” I mumble as I look at her again. “Why would anyone want to hurt someone so perfect.” I don’t mean for Kevin to hear the last part, but he does.  
“You’ve got it bad.” Kevin says. “Let me see if I can get a good word in for you.” He grins before he leaves me alone at the bar and joins y/n. The two of them start talking and I can see Kevin gesture in my direction. She looks at me and I nervously smile back. Kevin continues to talk to her, but her eyes stay on me. After a few more minutes she nods and leaves Kevin with the rest of our friends to join me at the bar.  
“So Kevin told you.” She states. I simply nod and wait to see where she’s going. “He told me what your first reaction was and he seems to think that I should give you a chance.” She turns to look at me.  
“I would never hurt you y/n.” I promise her.  
“That’s exactly what he said when we first started dating.” Her eyes glaze over slightly. “He promised to take care of me and do anything to make me happy and for the first 4 months he kept that promise.” Her voice sounds shaky and I want to reach out to take her hand, but I think better of it and just put my hand on the bar next to hers. “I want to trust you Jo; it’s just really difficult for me.” She says as she looks at my hand near hers and for a moment I think that I’ve been to forward; that I’m too close. But she slides her hand a bit closer and places it on top of mine. I keep my eyes on her face to look for any form of discomfort while I turn my hand around so I can hold hers, but I don’t see any.  
“One chance.” I say as I rub my thumb over the back of her hand. “That’s all I’m asking for; let me show you that I will treat you like you deserve to be treated.”  
She closes her eyes and thinks for a moment and then I feel her squeeze my hand. “Okay.” She whispers as she opens her eyes. “One chance.”


	2. "I love you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months into the relationship and this happens...

I’m woken up by the sound of soft crying and I’m immediately alarmed. I turn to look at y/n and she’s curled up in a ball with her back turned to me and I can see her shoulders shaking slightly. “Baby?” I mutter as I reach for her, but she flinches away from my touch.

“N-no, please don’t.” She whimpers, which causes me to frown and I walk around to bed to crouch down in front of her. Her eyes are closed and her hands are balled into fists while tears spill from her eyes; she’s having a nightmare.

“Y/n.” I say softly, but I don’t get a response. This has never happened before and I’m a little lost. “Baby please? You have to wake up.” I say a little louder and I touch her shoulder. She wakes up and immediately shuffles away from my touch as she sits as close to the headboard as possible. Her eyes flash from one side to the other and her breathing speeds up. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” I try to sooth her. “Look at me.” I say as I sit down in front of her on the bed. “It’s just me.” Her eyes focus on me and she lowers her hands that she had put up to fend off any danger. “It’s just me.” I repeat and I pull her into my arms. Her body goes limp in my arms and she starts to cry even more. I pull her as close as possible and whisper comforting words as I move one of my hands over her back. “It’s okay.” “I’ve got you.” “You’re safe now.” I mutter over and over again until she starts to calm down a little.

“He was chasing me.” She starts and she doesn’t even have to tell me who ‘he’ is. “I tried to escape, but he was faster. He tried to-“ She breaks herself off with a sob and I immediately pull her back against my chest.

“It’s okay.” I mutter into her hair. “You don’t have to tell me if it upsets you.” I tell her and I feel her nod against me. Her ex-boyfriend left deep scars and over the past few months I’ve been trying to heal them, but it seems like he’s still there in the back of her mind. “Why don’t you try to get some more sleep.” I suggest, but she shakes her head as she pulls back slightly.

“I can never fall back asleep after I have a nightmare like that.” She mutters as she wipes a few tears away. “I thought I was past this; I haven’t had a single nightmare since we started dating.” She sighs.

“Maybe it’s because our four-month-anniversary is coming up?” I carefully say. “You told me he didn’t start hurting you until four months into your relationship.” I still can’t believe how anyone could ever hurt another person like that, especially not someone you’re supposedly in a relationship with. I just hoped she trusted me enough by now to know I would never hurt her.

“Maybe.” She mumbles, but then she looks up and cups my face. “Please don’t read anything into this.” She says and fresh tears fall from her eyes. “I know you would never do that to me, Jo. I trust you.” She tells me and her hands fall away from my face into her lap as she starts to cry again. “Please don’t leave me.” She sobs.

I pull her back into my arms. “I’m not going to leave you.” I promise her and I stroke her back until she calms down again.

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” She says as she sits up again and wipes at her cheeks. “I don’t know why you stick around.”

“Kevin would never forgive me if I left you.” I try to joke and she snorts out a laugh. “I love you y/n.” I say; going serious again. It’s the first time I said it and her eyes widen slightly as she looks at me. “I love you.” I repeat.

“I love you too, Jolyon.” She whispers before she leans forward to kiss me.


End file.
